edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Three Eds Theater 3000
Mystery Three Eds Theater 3000 (often abbreviated M3ET3K) is an MST-style fanfiction series by humourist, Internet personality, and The3Eds.com administrator Toby "Toby-Kun" Mobias. The series deals with the exploits of the Eds, eternally forced to read bad fanfictions and adding their own humorous commentary to keep them from losing their minds. In the first few stories, they were simply stuck in various locales from the series (the shed from "Laugh, Ed Laugh", etc), but, starting with the riffing of "Secret of Edd #3" by 'Kitty', they were trapped in space on Edd's 'Jawbreaker-1' satellite. In each instance, the fanfics were from the Kankers, being shown the fanfics through an invention called the 'FictoView 3000', which turned fiction into full-motion video. History In August of 2009, Mobias had been watching many episodes of the Peabody-award winning cult comedy series "Mystery Mystery Science Theater 3000", and set about to write his own fanfiction and fanfilms. With the fanfilm slow in coming, and his fanfiction poorly thought out, he decided to marry MST3K with his first major television love: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. On September 16, 2009, Mobias uploaded the first part of the saga, riffing on an Edtropolis user named Kitty's fanfiction series, "The Secret of EDD" based on a recommendation from a The3Eds.com member. The response was immediate and favorable, recieving it's first comment ten minutes after it was posted. The first "Secret of EDD" story was broken into four parts, and concluded on the 19th. The beginning of SoE#2 was riffed just five days later, and the fanfiction-sporking inspired a boom on the site. Several different fanfics popped up that mimicked the premise of M3ET3K, itself using the basis for MST3K. Mobias was often quick to critizise other MSTs on the site due to the glaring fact that many of them had not actually seen Mystery Science Theater before. Starting with the last few paragraphs of SoE#2, Toby had added a meta-fanfic ending explaining how the trio escaped, and soon these host segments would appear in all future riffings. On October 22, the series took on it's current form as the Eds were (accidentally) shot into space and, worse, the Kankers have gotten control of Double D's basement where the FictoView and the ship controls are. Also beginning with this story, host segments were added at the beginning of each part and at the story's very end. SoE#3 ended with the Eds still in space, where they currently remain. On January 6th, 2010, Toby rang in the new year by posting a new short version of M3ET3K on his blog, beginning with "Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Meet Eddy's Cousin Freddy". Toby eventually began to post a new one nearly every Wednesday via the blog, and "The Secret of EDD #4" began on March 19th, but the ending to this part of the story is slow in coming, due to difficulties during riffing. As such, Toby has stuck to the shorts for several weeks in lieu of finishing the story. Comedic style Several of the jokes in M3ET3K are based on running gags or sarcasm. Ed's anger at how he is often portrayed as simply saying "Gravy!" is often a source of humor, and Edd and Eddy often make various sarcastic comments or references to other items of pop culture, usually movies and music. Eddy also has his own running gag wherin, during certain situations, he will state "Just remove your pants and we'll begin", sometimes with a variation. The Eds also have a tendency to break into spontanous song and giggle at each others riffs. Ed is mostly silent in any given sporking, and in three, was written out completely for the week. External Links Official The3Eds Topic Toby Mobias's T3E Blog